wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ner'zhul
:This article contains information on Ner'zhul's life as an orc. For his existence after being transformed into the entity known as the Lich King, see that article. The Elder Shaman Ner'zhul was the Warchief of Draenor, the clans that remained uncaptured after the Dark Portal was destroyed in Azeroth. He was tricked into making the Blood Pact with Kil'jaeden the Deceiver that bound the orcs into the service of the Burning Legion. Following the Second War, he opened several portals on Draenor in an attempt to seek out new lands to escape to and conquer, but was immediately captured by Kil'jaeden. His mortal form was destroyed and his spirit was transformed into the spectral Lich King, which was then encased in the mystical ice of the Frozen Throne atop the Icecrown glacier in distant Northrend. Rise of the Horde :See also: Rise of the Horde Years ago, Ner'zhul was the most respected leader of the shamanistic orcs. All welcomed his advice, and all liked him. However, deep within, he craved a power he did not have... One day, Ner'zhul was contacted by the spirit of his dead mate, Rulkan (with whom he had a regular correspondence), who warned him about the menace of the draenei, who were plotting to destroy the orcs. After several moons, she introduced him to Kil'jaeden, the "Great One", who began to instruct him in the ways of warlock magic and the treachery of the draenei. Though Ner'zhul was elated that he was saving his people (and finally getting the power and respect he deserved), he was puzzled why the ancestors would no longer speak to him, and why the spirits grew more distant. Ner'zhul managed to get the rest of the clans to begin attacks on draenei settlements, supposedly by order of the ancestors, but, as he saw more and more of the draenei, he gradually became puzzled; apart from his horns, clothes, and skin tone, Kil'jaeden bore an odd resemblance to the draenei and possessed a hatred of Velen unbecoming of a divine being. Seeking answers, he attempted to commune with the ancestors in Oshu'gun, the "Mountain of the Spirits." He was horrified when the ancestors greeted him as a monster, and the real Rulkan revealed the truth: Kil'jaeden had been lying all along. Ner'zhul resolved to defy his demon master, but Gul'dan, his apprentice, had followed him, and, greedy for his own power, informed Kil'jaeden of the betrayal of the shaman. Kil'jaeden, ever one to reward good service, elevated Gul'dan to Ner'zhul's position, and Ner'zhul was relegated to a decorative position, his powers stripped from him. Kil'jaeden forced Ner'zhul to watch helplessly as the orcs slid into bloodlust and warlock magic. He was powerless to stop the rise of the Shadow Council, privy to all their secrets but able to reveal none. But Gul'dan grew careless. Thinking Ner'zhul completely powerless, he allowed his former teacher access to all of the Shadow Council's documents, and it was thus that Ner'zhul discovered that Kil'jaeden was planning to feed the Blood of Mannoroth to the orcs. Ner'zhul's wasted position and Gul'dan's baleful influence meant that none of the chieftains would listen to his warnings, with the exception of one. As a result of Ner'zhul's advice, Durotan of the Frostwolf Clan refused to allow his clan to drink the blood of Mannoroth, and saved them from the worst of the corruption. Alas, Durotan and his mate Draka were the only people aware of Ner'zhul's actions- a secret that died with them years later. Today, no one has any idea that one of Azeroth's greatest enemies saved the orcs from complete and utter annihilation. Beyond the Dark Portal Following the Horde's defeat in the Second War, Ner'zhul, as Warchief of Draenor, devised a plan of opening new portals and finding a way to escape the return of Kil'jaeden. Using the excuse of 'finding other worlds to plunder' to win the favour of the other clans, he sought out several artifacts from Azeroth: the Skull of Gul'dan, the Book of Medivh, the Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras, and the Eye of Dalaran. Upon retrieving all of these artifacts save the eye, he attempted to open portals throughout Draenor. However, the vast energies that the spell created tore the planet apart, and from this the shattered realm of Outland was created. Birth of the Lich King Upon entering one of the portals, Ner'zhul and his followers were immediately captured by Kil'jaeden. The Elder Shaman was torn apart, though his spirit was kept alive. Agreeing to enter into the service of the demon once more, Ner'zhul was bound to the Frozen Throne. His perception, mental powers, and magical abilities expanded tremendously. Thus the Lich King was born. Category:Lore Category:Orcs Category:Game Characters Category:Lore characters